


After the Plane Crash

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Plane Crash

They're not soldiers.

But Banner cheerfully handled the pace, barefoot, as if he'd done it dozens of times, gathering edible plants without slowing. Natasha read spoor like a scout, and walking point she once held them frozen for twenty minutes patiently waiting for a bear and two cubs to clear the path. Barton kept them in meat, funny stories, and filthy jokes. And Stark twisted weeds into cord, knotted cord into netting, and fashioned netting and branches into shelter at night and a travois to carry their supplies throughout the day.

Steve hadn't been happier since marching with the 107th.


End file.
